


Nightmares.

by Magatsu_Virgil



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Little bit of angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magatsu_Virgil/pseuds/Magatsu_Virgil
Summary: Soleil (My self insert because why not) is a normal boi with some crippling anxiety and a caramel addiction, but other than that? Not much bad stuff in his life.Well, until he saw himself on the midnight channel. And then he was quite promptly yeeted into the TV. And then shenanigans.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise/Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Killer Queen

The Midnight Channel. An urban legend floating around. If you looked through a blank TV at midnight, you'd see the person about to die. Soleil saw... himself.   
That has to be awkward.  
He stood up. "Wait, that...can't be right! I'm nice! I'm healthy! Nobody's tried to kill me this week! So why would-" Soleil didn't get to finish that thought, as he tripped inside of the TV. "GODDAMMIT-"  
Meanwhile, Yu Narukami had just called yosuke Hanamura to inform him of what he saw. As he put down the phone, he stared at the TV in silence. "How did I get mixed up in this?"  
The next day, Yu stared into the TV again, and saw our very own Soleil. But something was wrong. His voice was distorted, and he was wearing some strange glasses. "Hello, hello! All those who want to see the best show of all time, come right up! I know that's not very specific, so let me fill you in!" The lookalike stepped to the side to reveal two shadows in a hamster wheel.  
"And on three! One... three!" The lookalike spinned the wheel, and it spun faster than you could blink. The lookalike pulled a lever, and it stopped. The hamster wheel was a mess of red. "Hahahaha! And there's more where that came from! We're accepting subjects, so stay tuned!"   
With that, the TV shut off, leaving Narukami in darkness.  
And disturbance.


	2. Ocean Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In our next chapter, Soleil has to make his way through his own TV world labyrinth, while the Investigation Team makes plans to rescue him.

"This is insane!" The boy shouted through the futuristic city that his labyrinth had cooked up. "Hello? Anyone? What the shit?" He looked around, and saw a number of arrows, all marked, "Mother computer?" He shrugged and walked to follow the arrows.

"Okay, is everyone ready?"  
The investigation team prepared themselves. Yu with his sword. Yosuke with his daggers. Chie with her, uh...shoes, Yukiko with her fan? Kanji with his chair? What the fuck? Whatever. Teddie with his claws, and Naoto with her gun.  
"Okay. Let's go." With that, the team leaped through the Junes Flat-screen.

Meanwhile, Soleil was having troubles of his own. After following the arrows, he arrived at the Mother Computer and knocked on the door. "Candy Gram?" The door slid open. Kind of like the ones on an elevator. He walked in. In there, he saw the hamster wheel, a camera, and a lot of microphones. The door slammed behind him, and he shouted in anger.  
"Who's there? Show yourself!"  
A distorted laughing was heard, and the doppelganger stepped forward, clapping. Yellow eyes glistening. "Bravo! You were just as much of a cliche as ever. Seriously, what a dope." Soleil jumped back. "What the...you...have my face." The copy giggled. "And for good reason! Now, I have to ask, who exactly do you like? A cute girl, perhaps?" "I...what does that have to do with-" "Oh, that's right!" The Shadow chuckled.

"It's not a girl at all."


	3. Don't Stop Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Investigation Team finally finds Soleil, and he has to face himself.

"This is a horrible plan." "I happen to think it's amazing." "You're not the one seducing a shadow!"  
Chie and Yosuke were arguing as usual.  
"Hey, it's awesome! We think this guy's bi, so Naoto looks like both a guy, and a girl! She can distract it, so we can save this guy!" The detective was blushing behind her blue-rimmed hat. Yu interjected. "Better idea: We go save him now, so he doesn't die of getting freakin murdered." "...that's a good plan." "Yep."  
The team leaped into the TV, ready to save another hapless fuck.

"What do you mean, it's not a girl?! Who else would it be?" The Shadow scoffed. "Please. What else would it be?" "There are more than two genders!" "Don't be shitty. I seem to think that everyone else will reject me. That they'll hate me, just for not being able to fit in with everyone else." Soleil jumped back. "I...that's not true." "I want everyone to treat me as they should. Like I'm normal. But I just can't bring myself to tell them how I really feel, because I'm too weak!" "I..." The Shadow took off his shirt, revealing the same shirt...but with a padlock attached to it. "I can't leave this shitty town, but even if I could, I'd never be free. I'd just be a shell, not being able to get over the fact I was a pussy for about five years, because nobody would understand. I'd just always be a weak as all hell, second rate loser."  
Soleil fell to the ground. "It...no, it's lies. It's all lies..." "Ah, my good friend Parker. How do you think he's going to react when he finds out I'm a freak of nature?" "...shut up. SHUT UP!"  
At that minute, the investigation team ran into the room. Chie shouted, "Wait! Don't say it!"  
Soleil looked at his Shadow. "I don't know what you are...but you're not me! You never have, and never will be!" The Shadow started cackling. "Ah...this power is wonderful!" Then, it started to morph into a creature. When the red mesh disappeared, the Shadow had transformed into a creature with a cage around its head, and a bag for a head, with a crude smile drawn on. There was a rainbow scarf wrapped around its twisted up neck, and it's arms were bent out of shape. The creature's chest had the same dress shirt with a padlock still on the chest area, and it's fingers were fastened to fine points. On top of the cage were two rabbit ears, and the legs were replaced by a maroon wagon. "I am a Shadow...the true self. Nobody understands me. So they all have to go away! FOREVER!" The Investigation Team got into battle stances, and attacked.  
Meanwhile, Soleil was crying in the corner, thinking about what his Shadow had told him. He was a freak. He was nobody. He...he...he had friends. He sat up as he thought about this. He had friends that would understand him no matter what. He stood up and walked through the Team, who stared at him like he was insane. He probably was. He stared up at the Shadow. "You're right, okay! About everything!" The Shadow stopped. Soleil sighed. "I...do think I'm a freak. And that I'm weak. And everything you said. I don't think that I'm helpless, though. I have friends, that will understand anything I tell them. That's what I think of my life. I may be different, but that doesn't make me any less human than anyone else." The Shadow turned back into a human and smiled, ripping the padlock off its chest, and disappeared. In it's place, was a Persona. A creature with the rainbow scarf floating behind it's neck, the long and sharp fingertips, hair that covered it's face, rabbit ears, and a suit. It looked at Soleil, nodded, and became one with him. His persona. "Kishimojin." That was the last thing he remembered.  
Before there was only dark.


	4. Brandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We fast forward to about two weeks after the last chapter. The Investigation Team has been saving more people who fall into the TV, but when they're incapacitated, Soleil has to step in and save his friend from herself.

"GODDAMMIT!" The pink-haired boy sighed as he hung up. The Team's on a ski trip? You have got to be shitting me! "You have got to be shitting me!" I just said that. Soleil sighed as he decided to tune into the Midnight Channel. 

Minutes passed, and there was nothing. No warnings, no static, no nothing.  
Then, someone popped up. The face of his own friend, Nico. "Good evening, residents of Inaba. Thank you for tuning into this very programming!" Soleil was shocked. Nico didn't talk like this. The Shadow continued. "You are all just spectacular, you know that? And as a reward, we are going to do something very special tonight. A sci-fi epic extraordinare!" Soleil was confused. If Nico's shadow existed, how was she in the Midnight Channel? And was she okay? The Shadow continued. "So, we are going to play a classic TV series, Star Walk! But with a twist. I will do all of my own stunts! Stay tuned...if you're not squeamish." The Shadow cackled and the TV shut off. Soleil was left with really only one word to say.  
"Fuck."

Soleil took a deep breath as he took out the dagger he had been saving for his mission. Walked over to the TV.  
And crawled in.

Soleil eventually found Nico's labyrinth, which wasn't too hard. It was a movie theatre, with the inside being a literal maze. He navigated through over hours on end, desperately searching for Nico. He finally came to a recording studio, with Nico in question currently arguing with their Shadow. Soleil hid and watched how this played out. Nico sighed. "I don't get it. Why are you saying this stuff? We've established pretty well that none of it is true." The Shadow laughed. "Is that right? I don't think you truly believe that. What are you running from?" "...huh?" "You're trying to escape something. You have for so long. You delved into fanfics, and your obsessions, all to escape your lack of identity." "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" "Is it not simple? You don't know who you are. You don't know if you are a male, or female. If you like males, or females. Delving into your obsessions was the perfect way to distract yourself from the horrible truth." Nico took a couple steps back. "That...that isn't true..." Shadow Nico laughed again. "Isn't it?! You wish that you could just find who you were, like Ivy, or Natalie. Why is it so easy for them, but you just cannot seem to hit it? Your parents rejection of your sexual orientation can't have helped. It hurt, didn't it?" "How do you know that?" "I believe we established this before." Nico wiped a tear from their eye. "Establish this! You are not me!" Soleil ran out from his hiding spot. "God fucking dammit, Nico!" Shadow Nico cackled like the wicked witch of the West and transformed again. It's eye was pink, blue, and white, with a single eyeball for a head. The rest of it's body was composed of some sort of black armor, with automatic weapons in place of hands. Tank treads replaced what would be it's feet, as it laughed through this transformation. "I am a Shadow...the true self. I know who I'm going to be, now! THE ONE WHO DESTROYS EVERYTHING!" The Shadow laughed and fired upon Nico, but Soleil managed to get her out of the way in time. "What the shit-" "Just hide! Get some popcorn. The lobby's that way." "Don't be a jackass." "When am I not?" He stood up and summoned his persona. "Kishimojin!' Kishimojin dodged the hail of bullet fire and attacked the Shadow with a flurry of scratches and a fire attack. The Shadow screamed in pain as Soleil ran past it, looking for a vantage point. He looked up and saw...a giant chandelier. "... that'll work." And directed Kishimojin to cut it down.

About a minute later Soleil had just finished explaining to Nico what to do.  
"So, you have to accept it, or it'll attack us again!" Nico scoffed. "And admit it's right? No way!" Soleil put his hands on their shoulders. "Nico. It's your pride or your life." "...I choose my pride." "Smartass. Accept the damn thing." Nico sighed and walked over to the faltering shadow, who they met at eye contact. "Okay...I guess you have a point. I don't know who I am. But I'm okay with that. Well, NOW I am. Because even when there's someone who doesn't understand, there's someone who's going through the exact same thing. I try to make people hate me so they don't see my weaknesses. I can fix that, if it means you'll just go away." Shadow Nico hesitated. "...good enough." And slowly faded away to reveal a new persona. With most of the traits of the Shadow, but with actual legs, and it looked much less risky, and more like a compound being. Known as Oda. As a species, known as a... "Persona." Soleil chimed in. "By the way, I should probably tell you that in a minute you're going to-" Nico promptly fell over  
"...faint. Jesus."


	5. The Seven Seas of Rhye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally confronting their shadows, Soleil and Nico have finally officially joined the Investigation team.

The Investigation Team. A team with strong bonds, a steely moral compass, and- "GOD DAMMIT NICO!" ...what? Nice sighed. "What?! "You literally just got your weapon! Well, what did you expect me to do when you gave me a sledgehammer?" Soleil growled. "For fucks sake. Look, the rest of the team will be back any minute now. I need you to help me set up these decorations." "...why?" "Because, I saved your life." Nico looked confused. "...what?" "Wh-ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I SAVED YOU FROM YOUR SHADOW JUST UNDER A WEEK AGO!" "Are you sure?" "YOU HAVE A PERSONA, DON'T YOU?" "Oh yeah, I forgot about Nobunga. Is he the one with guns for hands?" "WE JUST HAD THIS CONVERSATION!"

This is basically their arc for the rest of the storyline.

(SORRY I just wanted a quick end to this fic)


End file.
